Train To Hogwarts
by waterprof
Summary: Just a little fic about Harry's ride to Hogwarts, with befriending Not so sure if i spelled correct Hermione


A/N - This is my first FanFic so be nice, and also let me introduce this as: Ride To Hogwarts (Alternate Version), I just kind'a ignored Weasleys... Maybe later this will be a long fic with Harry through all 7 years.

Harry walked through platform_9__¾_, and there stood something looking so graceful, majestic: Painted in beautiful red color, old-style looking train. People walking, parents waving to their children goodbye. Another year of school, for a few it was their first, and for few older their last. Yes, he thought to himself, there is some of my age. He seemed to be attracted to one particular person, girl if we are more specific. She was hugging, obviously her parents, and seemed to be here for the first time, because when she turned from them he saw uncertainty and nervousness in her eyes, 'just like me, if I'm honest'. Her parents, mother was with same bushy brown hair and blue eyes, father on the other side, had dark brown hair, almost black, but with obvious hint of brown, his eyes were brown, just like their daughter. He took his luggage and boarded in train. He wanted to be alone, voice in his head said that he wouldn't mind company of bushy haired girl. He smiled at his thoughts. Harry found empty compartment near the end of train. He stepped in and sat down near the window, raven haired boy watched children board train, parents waving to them, brothers and sisters, even some cousins, although he had no idea what of all that was true, 'seriously cousins, don't think so', he chuckled to himself. Compartments doors opened and there stood brown eyed girl, 'Fancy seeing you here…'

"Hi! My name is Hermione Granger, and I wanted to ask if I can sit here?"

"Sure," he said happily "by the way my name is Harry Potter."

"WOW, really? I have read everything about you." She said as she sat across him.

"Really? Umm… How could you? I mean, no one have met me, I didn't knew I was a wizard until my eleventh birthday, and I didn't have any interviews. "

"Umm, then I assume everything is wrong in those books… err if I'm not troubling you maybe you could tell me something about yourself? I would like to know something about you that is true" she smiled brightly making his stomach flutter. Harry then stood up, took her luggage which was pretty heavy.

"What you have there?" he asked pointing at her luggage. Brown eyed witch blushed prettily, and smiled, simply answering "Books!" They sat quietly studying each other, and blushed every time their eyes met, nonetheless both grinning.

"So…"

"Umm…" Both erupted in nervous laughter, and then compartments doors opened and smiling old lady asked.

"You kids want anything?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry retorted.

"Oh sorry, didn't introduce myself, well I sell candies, and you two must be first years right, So what do you both want?"

"Well, what do you offer?" asked Hermione.

"Ah, nothing much, but I would suggest you Chocolate Frogs."

"I'll take two packs" said Harry.

"Umm, that will be 2 sickles" Harry handed her money, and then waited for lady to take their order. "Here" she handed Harry two packs of Chocolate Frogs, Harry sent his Thanks regards. Raven haired boy handed Hermione one pack, she accepted shyly. Harry then glanced at window, looking thoughtful and asked.

"Do you know anything about Hogwarts School? I don't know anything; I only know that there are three houses Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. And that's almost everything, I have read all our school books and I really want to see our Defense Against Dark Arts class, that one looked promising, and Charms too, and if you think about it all classes seem to be very promising, and most of all interesting."

She looked at him a bit, and then started. "You know, there are four houses, three you mentioned and one more, Ravenclaw. If you are interested then you must read: Hogwarts A History, you know how they came up with those four houses? Hogwarts was built by four legendary wizards and witches: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. That's the most important thing you needed to know, and the rest of it you can read yourself."

Harry looked thoughtfully at Hermione, blushed and blurted out.

"I really like you…" Hermione blushed "and I wanted to know if you would like to be my friend, you know, I never had friends before and…"

Hermione smiled brightly at his shyness and nervousness, then smiling said.

"I'd love to…" while blushing scarlet red.

They sat in comfortable silence, Harry thought she looked adorable with flushed cheeks. They heard soft tap, and turned to see brown owl; hardly catching train, but somehow made tap. Harry opened window to let owl in. Owl flew on Harry's knee and extended leg with letter, Harry untied letter and read title.

_To Harry Potter_

Harry curiously opened letter and took out parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_I write you this hoping that you have got Hogwarts letter, and you know that you are wizard. I'll hope to meet you before Christmas. My name is Remus Lupin, and I was a friend of your father and to your mother later, when your father and mother started dating. I'll try to meet you after feast. I'll arrange our meeting with Dumbledore. I'll tell you everything when we meet._

Harry quietly sat with small, sad smile and when he put his letter in pocket Hermione asked.

"What was it?"

"It was from my father's best friend."

"Oh…" and Hermione got up from her seat sat down next to Harry and hugged him. Harry was surprised by her action, but soon accepted her gesture and warmness, something that can be described in one word, love, but unfortunately Harry didn't know that. Hermione broke the hug, sat down to her seat, and once again, they sat in comforting silence and then Harry saw their candies.

"Oh my god Hermione, look I totally forgot about these, you want some?"

"Yes thank you" he gave her Chocolate Frog pack. She opened it and took out chocolate frog. Hermione opened it and took bite…

"Mmm…" she swallowed "there are delicious, take one." Harry took one Chocolate Frog from her pack and ate it pretty fast, after he ate it he saw that there is some kind of card.

"Hey Hermione, look you can get cards"

"Oh yeah forgot about them, I read that there is Magical Collection Cards. Actually there is one card of you, I read in one of books about you. But to sum it up about cards, there are approximately seven hundred cards, and you are the youngest who have ever been on Magical Collection Cards, you were only one year old when they put you there. There are some goblins too, one house elf and dragon, funny that there is dragon, anyway. Goblins were put because of 'Goblin's and Wizard's war. They put Goblin Generals, because of their tremendous tactics, and of course the founder of Gringotts, his name Gavin Gringott. House Elf was put because of the first and last riot against slavery. And dragon he is on cards because of his rescue, he rescued and alerted whole village, or alerted and rescued, which ever… I think that village was called Hogsmeade, there was attack of mountain trolls. I honestly want to find out more about house elf, I want to know if there still is slavery, because it is wrong."

"Wow… you really like to read huh?"

"Umm… honestly no."

"I love it!"

"Oh." Harry laughed while Hermione blushed.

"Hey look what I got!" Hermione shouted

"What?"

"You!" and laughed. Harry frowned, but still said.

"Show me…" she handed him a card and Harry looked at his younger self and said. "I didn't know I looked so funny."

"How so? I'm sure you have a lot of pictures of yourself at you home."

"You know, there is one thing you should know" Harry snapped "I don't have home" Harry sat with sad expression. Hermione looked hurt.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap" Harry said apologizing.

"Umm, that's okay, hey" she said with more cheerful tone "did you saw on ticket how long train goes?"

"I think it said something about nine hours"

"Hey if you think about it, why magical people need to drive so long if they can teleport, by the way it's called apparation"

"I don't know, maybe for us to enjoy our ride"

"Yeah maybe..." Hermione looked at window thoughtfully and then she got up incredibly fast.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked worried.

"Look out of window, it's dark and even lights are on"

"Oh... wow guess talking with you is so enjoyable that I didn't saw all of that" Hermione blushed at Harry's statement.

"We need to change our clothing," Hermione then blushed "Will you watch while I change?"

Harry gulped and said "No, of course not I'll just go out and when you are ready just knock so I can know that I can go back." Harry then stepped out of compartment, he closed doors, and looked, people were walking by him up and down the train. After few seconds he head tapping and turned to see flushed smiling Hermione, she opened doors and let Harry in, he asked.

"You want to go out? I don't mind if you stay here..."

"Umm... well okay then I'll stay here"

Harry undressed to his underpants. He turned Hermione his back and heard gasp.

"Oh my god! Harry who did you this?" she traced his scars on his back with fingertips sending Harry shivers through his body. Harry fast put on his clothes and then answered her question.

"Probably my uncle or my cousin" and once again sat with sad, painful and most of all thoughtful expression till the end of their ride, which longed about twenty minutes.

A/N – Review, so I know about my writing skills.


End file.
